


Home

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: Gen, Skykids being precious, They just all collectively claim the Elrics as their own and nobody can stop them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: They wanted to repay this kindness.
Series: FMA Sky AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Kudos: 36





	Home

The Flock spread out throughout the house, bathing in any source of light they could find. It had taken much effort to convince the small woman to let them stay. They had to mime out everything that needed to be said, but it had all paid off.

The small woman introduced herself as Pinako. They liked her.

So as they bathed in pools of light, they chirped and trilled and cawed at each in conversation. They had to show small Pinako how grateful they were. But what could they do?

Maybe they could run with the black-and-white beast with the metal leg, after the sun came back. The black-and-white beast had been sitting patiently by the door, so it probably wanted out. Or maybe they could find anything small Pinako loses during their stay. They were smaller than small Pinako and could look in smaller places.

Then Crown came back from the place they had wandered off to, Teardrop bounding in after them. Crown hummed, and told them about Wheelchair Boy and Armor Boy. Teardrop would occasionally interrupt with trills about how _big_ Armor Boy was, and how they were able to perch on his shoulders with ease!

Crown told them how Wheelchair Boy and Armor Boy were Hurt.

Did they not have any light? In a burst of chatter, they were all making noises of excitement! Maybe they could help small Pinako by making Wheelchair Boy and Armor Boy less Hurt. They had to go see them. They had to go see Wheelchair Boy and Armor Boy.


End file.
